Pisces Aphrodite
|-|Pisces Gold Cloth= |-|Pisces Surplice= Summary Pisces Aphrodite was the Gold Saint in the constellation Pisces in Saint Seiya. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C Name: Pisces Aphrodite Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 16 (Episode G), 23 - 27 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled warrior), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Durability Negation (Through the poison air his rose's release, and through the destruction of atomic structure, and macro-quantum destruction), Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect non-physical beings ), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once) Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Higher senses (Can track people, and events over large distance, and through dimensions), Dimensional Travel, Limited Invisibility (Can create a rose garden to hide his location), Sense Manipulation (Can disable the senses of others), Homing Attack (With his White Rose), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Immune to poison, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can take attacks from other Cosmo User's), Electricity Manipulation (Was able to resist the electric shock of Andromeda Shun 's Chains), Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th and 8th sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Cancer Deathmask, comparable to Taurus Aldebaran) | Galaxy level (Comparable to most other 8th Sense users) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days.); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Interstellar | Galactic Standard Equipment: Pisces Gold Cloth/Pisces Surplice Intelligence: Aphrodite is a battle genius and skilled strategist and always knew the truth about Gemini Saga. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Royal Demon Rose: Aphrodite uses red roses as a projectile. When struck by the thorns on the roses or smelling their fragrance, the target would be poisoned until they slowly lost their 5 senses and fell into a sweet aroma of death. The red roses can also create a dense red mist to cover the entire place and hide his position * Piranian Rose: Aphrodite uses black roses as a projectile. Upon impact, they can break anything within their reach. The power of this technique is high enough to reduce to dust a Bronze Cloth recently strengthened by Aries Mu. * Bloody Rose: Aphrodite uses one or more white roses as a projectile. It strikes at the opponent's chest, and drains all blood from their heart. As the white rose draws blood, it eventually becomes red. This is Aphrodite's strongest attack. A single rose is enough to kill a giant of many feet of height in few seconds. Apparently, the rose seeks the heart of the enemy, so is not possible to avoid it. The only way to escape from this attack is to destroy the rose itself or try to shield oneself from it, albeit the rose showed enough penetrating power to break even a Gold Cloth. * Red Mist: His roses cast a mist witch hides his location. * Athena Exclamation: An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery File:4.03.jpg|Aphrodite donning a Surplice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Poison Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3